1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dual use transportation system utilizing dual use vehicles having a detachable, retractable connector gear which is utilized to connect a dual use vehicle to a dual use guide way rail system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, bus ways and guide way light rail transit systems have had separate dedicated infrastructures. For the captured vehicles moving on the light rail transit system, a section of the guide way is typically only used for twenty seconds every eleven to fifteen minutes. The rest of the time, the expensive guide way is not utilized.